If I Lost You
by jimlover54
Summary: Heart break. Deadly poison. Vengeful Ghosts. Can Danny Phantom survive? Will a ghostly half finally be revealed? Written before Phantom Planet. DxS, TxV, TxJ.


**Summary: **Sam is fed up with Danny's wandering eyes and has a meltdown. What's a ghost boy to do? Go after her, of course. But a certain evil ghost is planning Danny Phantom's utter demise. Can friendship and love save Danny?

**Disclaimer: **Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me.

* * *

_**If I Lost You**_

_Chapter 1: Dance of Ripples_

His glowing red eyes were hidden under a cloak of invisibility as they peered down at the unsuspecting teenagers. He floated mere feet above the bustling customers, but no one saw him and no one sensed him, thanks to a new temporary acquired talisman. He watched them, waiting. A few minutes passed and then a smirk grew on his invisible lips when a lovely Latino girl pushed through the doors. His plan sprung into action as he flew straight toward the girl and melted into her.

-

-

School that Friday was finally over. After the hard day, Jazz drove her brother and his friends to the Nasty Burger to unwind. Tucker and Danny sat on one side of the booth, enjoying their burgers while Sam sat across from them with her salad. Even now at the age of seventeen, the friends still looked and dressed nearly the same as when they were younger. They were just a little taller. Tucker was leaner from all the running after ghosts he had to do. And Danny was more muscular, but not bulky, for obvious reasons. And Sam was no longer a twig but a curvy, yet still slim, young woman. Not much difference.

It had been a rough day to say the least. Ghosts had attacked since dawn and wouldn't give the three hunters a break. But luckily by the end of the school day, the ghosts seemed to be preoccupied and gave Danny a ghost free afternoon at the Nasty Burger with his friends.

Tucker fiddled with his new gadget as Danny munched on his burger, finally relaxing. Sam picked at her salad and stole a glance at Danny. He didn't seem to notice, as usual and Sam sighed sadly, her eyes falling onto her food. Suddenly, Paulina walked by their table, swishing her hips. Danny looked up and watched her pass by. An angry glint seemed to spark in Sam's eyes as she watched Danny's eyes linger on the girl.

When Paulina reached the service counter, Danny pulled his gaze from her and went back to lazily eating his burger. A low growl hummed in Sam's throat and without warning, she stood and slammed her hands on the top of the table. This caught the boys' attention and they snapped their gazes onto the fuming goth.

"Um, Sam? You okay?" Danny asked cautiously. Sam squinted angrily at Danny and his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing her enraged expression.

"I'm so sick of you drooling over mindless girls, Danny!" she shrieked, her voice booming. It scared Tucker and he almost dropped his toy in fright.

"But, I wasn't-" Danny began to object, but Sam shoved a hand in his face and cut him off.

"I don't want to hear it! I put my life in danger every day to help you and the least you could do is notice someone who actually cares for you!" she yelled, catching a few eyes in the restaurant.

Danny opened his mouth to retort, but Sam quickly slid out of the booth. She placed her hands on her slim hips and glared ruthlessly at the two boys. Tucker gaped at her, his mouth hanging slightly open. Danny's expression seemed pained as he looked up at the girl.

"Until you come to your senses and realize what has always been right under your nose, I don't want anything to do with you, Danny!" she nearly screamed and stomped angrily out of the Nasty Burger. The boys stared in shock as the doors swung shut.

"Man, she's crankier than normal. Probably because of all the ghost attacks today," Tucker remarked. Danny sighed and rested his head in his hands.

"Why can't I just tell her, Tuck? Am I that much of a coward?" Danny asked, his voice low. A tormented gleam shined in the ghost boy's blue eyes as he looked up at his friend. Tucker frowned sadly and placed a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Dude, you are the bravest person I know, but you are blind when it comes to love," Tucker replied, a rare serious expression on his face. Danny's frown deepened as his friend's words sunk in.

"I'm so stupid," Danny mumbled, "I need her, more than she will ever know. But...I was so afraid that if I made the first move and she didn't feel the same way...I would lose her, forever..."

"You're gonna lose her if you don't go after her," Tucker reasoned, his hand slipping off his best friend's shoulder. Danny slowly nodded in agreement.

Danny was tired, not just from fighting ghosts, but from hiding his feelings for the Sam. Even though she was one of his best friends, he fell in love with her and his love for her only grew deeper the more time he spent with her. Every time he caught her eye, he couldn't stop the flips in the pit of his stomach. And each time he put his friends in danger, he felt responsible and he was frightened beyond belief because if something happened to Tucker or Sam, his world would end. He would have nothing to fight for anymore. Sure, he had his family, but they could never take the special place in his heart for Sam and Tucker. They were the reason he had survived so long and they were the reason he could continue to live.

But, other than the fear of rejection, that was why he didn't openly express his feelings for her. He couldn't put her in danger. And he felt so guilty that he didn't give her as much attention as she deserved. But now, that was gonna change. He couldn't lose her.

"I can't lose her," Danny whispered and climbed out of the booth. All day, the feeling that something horrible would happen hung in the air. Danny didn't like it. "Tuck, if something happens, you know I love her, right?"

Tucker nodded his head, a small smile replacing his frown. "Don't worry, bud. I know and I know that everything will work out," Tucker responded and motioned towards the door. "Now go get your overly emotional girl."

Danny gave his friend a grin and rushed out without another word. Tucker sighed in content and slouched back in his seat. But a sudden feminine voice made him perk up.

"You're a great friend, Tucker. May I sit with you?"

-

-

Everything was calm as the sun sunk slowly in the sky, until Danny bursted through the doors of the Nasty Burger.

"Sam!" he yelled, almost breaking out his ghostly wail. His body twisted around, searching for the girl, but she was long gone. With a frustrated groan, Danny quickly raced around to the back of the building.

A moment later, Danny Phantom shot into the air. The halfa bolted across the sky, his white hair plastered back in the wind. He flew quickly to the one place he knew Sam would be.

He didn't nor could he sense the ghost watching him, but that wouldn't last for long.

-

-

Her head spun and anger boiled inside her as she ran. _How could he be so clueless? How could he continue to rip her heart out? _Unshed tears pricked in the corners of her eyes, but she wasn't about to let anyone see them fall. That's why she ran to the park.

She dodged happy couples walking down the cement path, then suddenly veered off into a patch of bushes. Stickers pricked her skin and twigs pulled at her clothes, but she kept going until she came to a small opening. Her gaze met an artistic bubbling spring with a tall oak gracefully overcasting the water. She enjoyed coming here to relax and try to clear her mind of a certain ghost boy who seemed to haunt her every thought, no pun intended.

She made her way over to edge of the little pond and sank to her knees. As she looked into the water, a beautiful girl stared back at her. Her ebony hair shined in the twilight, and her skin was pale and soft. But what was most striking about her were her violet eyes, which at the moment held a glassy glaze.

When Sam couldn't look anymore, her eyes slid closed and a single tear leaked from the corner of her eye, streaming down her cheek. It fell from her chin and met the water in a dance of ripples.

* * *

Should I continue? 

jimlover54


End file.
